In a gaming environment, determining when to allow play of a game of chance is important to avoid breaking any gaming rules or laws. However, control of playing game of chance is difficult to monitor when game play is on a mobile device and in a movable environment, such as a cruise ship. There are national and international laws, as well as any other user desired criteria that need to be considered.